A brother's love
by Sushigirl10
Summary: Watch the New Directions as they try to get Sam to reveal all of his secrets. T to be safe!
1. Phone conversation

A brother's love

Chapter 1: Phone conversation

**Disclaimer: I own the Glee CDs and DVDs but that's it.**

**I own: Sam's older brother, Dean!**

Sam was in the choir room with the other members of the New Directions and Will Schuester when his phone started to play 'Live while we're young' by One Direction and Sam smiled when he looked at the caller ID to see who it was.

"Hey Sam!" said Scott as he smiled to himself when his best friend picked up the phone and answered his call.

"Hey Scott!" said Sam as Finn and Rachel shot confused looks in his direction.

"How's it going with Dean?" asked Scott as he and Sam began to laugh.

"It's good but honestly Scott, you wouldn't believe how many fights we've had about whose turn it is to vacuum!" said Sam, beginning to laugh with his best friend.

"Serously?" asked Scott between bursts of laughter.

"I know!" said Sam, giggling a bit.

"How come you got in a fight with Ryan, Sam?" asked Scott as he sat down on the chair by his desk, which was littered with homework.

"I just lost it, when he started talking about mom and dad" said Sam as Finn looked at him with a confused look on his face.

"And you have a good reason, when that happend, it had only been six months!" said Scott, wincing at the memory.

"I know! It's been a year now and it still feels like yesterday we were in the ER" said Sam as Quinn looked at him with confusion in her eyes.

"Do you still believe in God?" asked Scott, changing the subject.

"No, at first I thought he could heal anything and work miracles but then he had to go and smash my parents through a windshield" said Sam as Finn and Artie looked at him with confusion in their eyes.

"I remember, you told us a week after the accident" said Scott as he leaned back in his chair.

"Don't remind me, Sandy went all soft" said Sam as he winced at the memory.

"Sandy's that sort of girl" said Scott as he smiled to himself.

"I know she is, damn it Scott! She's family" said Sam as Puck looked at him. A few minutes later, Scott changed the subject.

"Does anyone in the New Directions know?" asked Scott, changing the subject.

"Only Quinn knows, she came round to my place and we were in my room, Dean was on a 48 hour shift at the hospital so we were alone, anyway, we were in my room and she found the photo on my desk and I had to tell her" said Sam as Rachel looked at him.

"That was brave" said Scott as he rested his elbow on his desk.

"She's my girlfriend, I couldn't really hide it from her" said Sam as Quinn shot him a look.

"Wise choice, relationships always suffer when you keep secrets" said Scott as Sam laughed.

"I'm not telling the others, though" said Sam as Rachel looked at him.

"Why not?" asked Scott as he stood up and walked over to his dorm room window and looked out at the Riverside Academy Robin house campus.

"They wouldn't get it, last week, Santana was complaining about how much of a pain her parents are and she's lucky that her parents are still alive and I'd give anything to see my parents but they're... You know" said Sam as Mike and Tina looked at him with confusion in their eyes.

"Yeah" said Scott as he walked over to his bed and sat down.

"It's not a big deal" said Sam as he stood up and walked over to the piano.

"Really?" asked Scott as he shifted on his bed to get comfortable.

"Yeah, living with Dean is interesting but we're doing okay" said Sam as he rested his right hand on top of the piano.

"Really?" asked Scott, beginning to get interested.

"Yeah I mean, we knew we couldn't afford the boarding school tuition and I love Dean for wanting to try but I couldn't ask him to sacrifice that much. he's already letting me live with him" said Sam as Finn and Rachel looked at him with looks of confusion on their faces.

"How is public school working out for you?" asked Scott as his best friend laughed.

"Not that great but it's nice to get out of the uniform" said Sam as a laugh escaped from his lips.

"I bet it is!" said Scott as he smiled.

"It is" said Sam as he sat down next to Finn.

"Do you talk about your parents?" asked Scott as Sam shook his head.

"I sometimes talk to Quinn about them but that's about it, I haven't said anything to anyone else" said Sam as Puck shot a curious look in his direction. After talking to Scott for another twenty minutes, Sam hung up and grabbed his bag and walked out of the choir room.


	2. Spying

A brother's love

Chapter 2: Spying

**A/N: Christmas is almost here, YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

**I own: Sam's brother, Dean!**

The end of the school day came up fast and once the school bell rang through the corridors of Mckinley High School, Sam was the first to leave Math class, which Finn and Rachel found a bit odd, they quickly got in Finn's car and waited for Sam to exit the school, it wasn't a few minutes later that Sam emerged from the school doors and unlocked his bike from the bike rack.

"There he is!" Rachel whispered as she and her boyfriend watched Sam get on his bike and start peddling out of the school.

"Let's go" said Finn as he reversed his car out of the parking spot and followed his best friend, Sam started peddling a bit faster before stopping outside the flower shop.

"What's he doing?" asked Rachel as she watched Sam park his bike and walk into the shop before coming out again with two bouquets of white lilies and getting on his bike again, causing Finn to start following his best friend... Again.

A minute later, Finn and Rachel found themselves following Sam to the cemetery, which confused the pair of them quite a lot.

"Why would Sam come to the cemetery?" asked Finn as he looked at Rachel, who had the binoculars hanging around her neck.

"Look!" said Rachel as she put the binoculars up to her eyes to get a better view of Sam, who had just exited the cemetery and he had tear tracks on his face, to Finn and Rachel, it seemed to look as if Sam had been crying.

The next day at school during rehearsal, Finn and Rachel decided to confront Sam about what they saw.

"We saw you yesterday, after school at the cemetery" said Finn as he glared at his best friend.

"And it looked as if you'd been crying!" said Rachel as she stood next to her boyfriend with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Bog off, Rachel!" said Sam as he glared at Rachel.

"Hold on! Why were you at the cemetery?" said Will as Sam took a deep breath and started to explain.

"I was just visiting my parents and I've told them what's been happening in my life for the past year" said Sam as Finn glared at him.

"Then why were you at the cemetery?" asked Finn, beginning to get frustrated.

"Because that's where my parents are buried! Mom and dad died in a car accident last year and I visit their graves twice a week to talk to them!" said Sam as Finn's eyes widened in pure shock.

"Dude, I..." said Finn, trailing off because he wasn't sure what to say.

"Finn, don't... Just don't!" said Sam as he stood up and walked over to where Finn and Rachel were standing.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Rachel as she looked at Sam, still in shock.

"I didn't know how to tell you" said Sam as he looked at Rachel in the eyes.

"Dude, we would understand" said Finn as he looked at his best friend.

"Really Finn? You wanna know what I told them today? I told them about the Glee club and how I made a good friend, now I'm not so sure" said Sam as he brushed past Finn and Rachel before walking out of the choir room.


End file.
